I.M/Facts
* He was the 6th trainee announced as a member of Monsta X (after survival TV show “No Mercy”). * He was born in Gwangju, South Korea. * He has a younger brother. * Mission 4. (When he was announced as a new trainee the other members weren’t too happy about this decision.) * His role model is his father. * He lived abroad a lot during his childhood, because his father was a scientist and his work demanded of him to travel around the world. * He lived 3 years in Boston (Idol Room EP 24) and 4 years in Israel. (Idol Battle Likes Ep.1) * His English name is Daniel, when he lived in Boston, he used be called by the name Dany. * He once wanted to pursue science and education. * He can speak English fluently. He is responsible for the English in the group. (Idol Room EP 24) * He was supposed to debut in another group in 2014 (Nu’Bility), but plans fell through in the last minute, since he decided to leave the group. * He was a Starship trainee for 2 years. * Due to living abroad his English is fluent (He’s the member with the best English in Monsta X). * He still loves travelling and his favorite place to be in is Osaka, Japan. * In the dorm he is the most quiet member. * In an interview I.M confirmed that he likes to look a lot in the mirror. * When he was younger, once he dissected a rat in his dad’s lab. * His father owns an orchard. * He doesn’t like to stay much inside and he prefers to be outside. (Once, during “Weekly Idol” he complained that Monsta X stays too much indoor). * He originally was left-handed. * Once he wakes up he usually checks his schedule. * One of his nicknames is Kookang (= puppy) and was given to him by Wonho. * I.M said that he was more nervous when he performed Mirotic by TVXQ than he was in the finale of No.Mercy. (160612 Monsta X Cut (TVXQ! mirotic) @ MCD Backstage) * When he was asked why he keeps biting Shownu’s arms, I.M said “His arms are delicious.” (161025 Monsta X on After School Club) * He can touch his elbow and his nose with his tongue. * He keeps skin moisturizer in the dorm’s fridge (which he shares with Kihyun). * He likes playing games with Kihyun. * He writes a lot of the songs lyrics with Jooheon. * He always prays before eating. * His favorite color is white. * He doesn’t like spicy food. * One of his favorite English phrases is “Do what you love and love what you do”. * He is so careless like he lost his wallet when they were in the world tour. * Hobbies: Writing songs, hanging out with his group mates. * Among Monsta X members he said he is the cosest to Jooheon. * He give 10% of his first paycheck to church and spend some for his parents. * I.M loves candles and the ‘mood’ they spread. Hyungwon once said that he observed I.M staring deeply into a candle’s flame. (Monsta X Asta TV Interview) * I.M’s definition of love: “Giving up the most delicious drumstick. It’s cherishing someone more than yourself.” (Sparkling Magazine Interview) * He is left handed. However, when he plays sports he mostly uses his right hand instead. (Bowling Practice 1 Vlive) * He thinks his nose, collarbones, and the mole on his neck is the part on his body that looks the best. (TMI News) * He said if he were a girl he would date leader Shownu. (170421 KBSWORLD K-Rush FB Live) * I.M ideal’s type: “I look at the person’s personality.“ Category:I.M